1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning endoscope system, and particularly relates to a scanning endoscope system that scans an object and acquires an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In endoscopes in a medical field, in order to reduce the burdens on subjects, various techniques are proposed, which are for reducing the diameters of the insertion portions that are inserted into the body cavities of the subjects. As one example of the techniques as above, a scanning endoscope that does not have a solid image pickup device in the portion corresponding to the aforementioned insertion portion, and a system that is configured by including the scanning endoscope are known.
More specifically, the system including the aforementioned scanning endoscope is configured to scan an object in a scanning pattern that is set in advance by swinging the distal end portion of an illuminating fiber that guides an illuminating light that is emitted from the light source portion, receive the return light from the object with light receiving fibers disposed around the illuminating fiber, and generate an image of the object by using the signals obtained by separating the return light that is received by the light receiving fibers into respective color components.
As the system including the configuration as described above, the endoscope apparatus as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-131112 has been conventionally known.